Coming Back
by Calaveratron
Summary: Jasper x Reader (This short story takes places after a few months or so after Jasper becoming a CG) Jasper gets angry and storms out, you the reader, are worried about her well being, please enjoy!


She was mad and you knew it. She was mad and she stormed out, slamming the front door shut. She was mad and you let her go knowing it wouldn't end well for either of you if you tried to stop her. Giving a sigh of relief you knew she needed her space, but you really didn't want her to go out alone.

A small fear pinged in your heart, "what if she hurt herself or worse someone else?" You shuddered at the thought of the consequence that the Crystal Gems might bring if they heard wind of her destruction. More worrisome thoughts flittered in and out of your mind. Taking in a deep breath you sat down on your worn couch and stared at the front door, hoping Jasper would come back at any moment. As time passed and the sun that was gently peaking over the hills was now long gone and her sister took her spot proudly in the sky. You looked at the cracked clock that hung above the dinning room table and gave a tired chuckle remembering how Jasper had punched it earlier on in the week. She claimed the soft ticking noise was driving her insane, but you knew she was just anxious waiting to hear back from the Gems to see if they accepted her alliance like they did for Peridot.

You remembered how relieved she looked when Steven called to tell you the good news and the warm hug and loud laughter that was shared between you two. Your smile slowly disappeared when the memory began to fade away. Looking back at the door you rested you head on the back of your couch, arms tucked under your chin. Your eyelids felt heavy and you were fighting a losing battle, but you didn't give up and tried to stay awake, even for a moment longer. You wanted to be here when Jasper came back even though it had been hours and you had some doubts of her returning, you still wanted to be here to see her walk through that door. To see her one last time just incase… But soon your eyes betrayed you and closed for the night.

A tickle on your nose woke you from your slumber. Lazily moving a hand to brush away the itch, you laid your hand on top of your pillow, or so you thought. Scrunching up your face you slowly opened your eyes in confusion, your eyesight blurry but you felt something firm under your head and a warmth that blanket couldn't accomplish on its own. Blinking the sleep from your eyes you found yourself pressed against a soft but muscular chest and your head laying on a even more muscular arm. Glancing up your eyes widened, "Jasper." You whispered and you felt your heartbeat jump. She came back.

The resting giant shifted and her long cream hair fell and tickled your nose once again, sighing you brushed her hair behind her shoulder and slowly sat up, letting some of the warmth that was trapped under the blanket out and replaced with the chill air from the cold morning. Jasper opened an eye and stared at you wondering what you were going to do.

"Good morning," you whispered and gave her a loving smile.

Jasper blushed and grabbed you pulling you down into her chest and held you securely. Looking up at her she now had both eyes open and refused to make eye contact with you, grumbled and pulled you a little closer.

"I-Im sorry…" She said in her gorgeous husky voice.

Finally, Jasper looked down at you, sending a shiver down your spine and heat to crawl up the back of your neck. Your throat felt dry and you weakly reply, "It's alright… I'm just really REALLY glad your back." You pressed your face into the nape of her neck and softly kissed it several times earning a deep chuckle from the orange gem. You felt it vibrate along your smiling lips and pulled back to look at her. After a moment of staring into each others eyes you both leaned in and gave a simple kiss only to have Jasper deepen it and hug you tighter then ever. Laughing through the kiss you were so happy Jasper was back and by the looks of it so was she.


End file.
